The present inventions are related to systems and methods for data processing, and more particularly to systems and methods for adjusting a data processing system.
Various circuits have been developed that provide for accessing data from a storage medium. As an example, a disk drive system typically includes a head that is positioned in relation to data on a storage medium to allow for sensing the information maintained on the storage medium. The data is sent to a read channel device that attempts to recover the data originally written to the storage medium. In some cases, data is pre-coded as part of the data recovery process. Such pre-coding includes performing a 1/(1⊕D) operation before writing the channel bits and a (1⊕D) operation the detection of the channel bits. In some cases, such pre-coding enhances the data recovery process, but in others there is not an advantage. For example, compensating for the pre-coding in the read channel enhances data recovery in situations where there is a high channel bit density and high jitter, and where there are a number of errors associated with Nyquist error events. There is substantial overhead involved in determining whether pre-coding is selected or not. Such overhead in some cases undermines the advantages of such pre-coding.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for determining pre-coding in a data channel.